Love in the Most Unusual Places
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: An alternate universe fic:  Iris starts her new life with the Maverick Hunters, and finds that maybe she was focusing on the wrong person...
1. Newlyweds

Megaman X and all related characters are the property of Capcom. All rights reserved. All original characters are my property.

A little romance/alternate universe fic. Iris's recollections about how she met her husband.

****

Love in the Most Unusual Places

Prologue:

Newlyweds

____________

Iris Cole awakens to the sound of the beeping alarm clock, moaning to herself as she wraps the soft comforter tighter around herself.

She rolls to her side, seeing the sleeping form under the covers, smiling to herself as she climbs out of bed. She looks down, shaking her head as she buttons the top three buttons of her nightgown.

_Someone was getting frisky, last night…_

Not that she could blame him. They just got back from their honeymoon.

She smiles to herself as she walks to the kitchen, admiring the bejeweled ring adorning her left hand.

_Married…I never thought that term would apply to me…_

There's a spring in her step as she laughs, skipping into the kitchen, twirling about a bit as she hugs herself tightly.

Everything by chance. A chance that she went into stasis when she was nearly killed, a chance that what she did would cause her love to admit his feelings for her, opening her eyes to everything…

She sighs, resting against the counter of the white-tiled kitchen.

And a chance that none of this could have happened. But another glance at her beautiful ring tells her that it all did.

She switches on the coffee maker, sighing as she watches the ebon liquid drip…and she gasps as a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist, blue pajama sleeves offsetting her white gown.

She smiles as the pair of lips touch her neck, then her ear.

"Good morning, wifey," he says.

She turns to his handsome face, kissing him fully, deeply on the lips as he hugs her tightly.

She turns, resting her arms on his shoulders, staring into his aqua blue eyes, running his strong fingers through her raven-black hair.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, today?", he asks.

"No," she responds, "But you can if you want to."

He smiles, kissing her again, and again.

And she smiles as she remembers how this all came to be, months ago…


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 1:

Try Outs

___________

Maverick Hunter headquarters is big. Actually, to call it big would be an understatement. While not particularly high, only about seven stories, it's constructed as a massive dome, even extending underground, it's lowest floor about three kilometers wide.

And, knowing this, Iris is even more intimidated as she walks into the building, quickly walking up the stairs to the fourth floor.

She sighs as she sees seven people, men and women each in considerably better form and shape than her, waiting in the floor's lobby. With a heavy heart, she walks to the reception desk and the metal-skinned droid waiting there, signing her name and walking back to one of the couches.

"Here ta' join?", a woman asks, next to her.

She turns, seeing a woman a few years her elder, with silver-white hair tied back into a ponytail. She flashes pink-white eyes, folding her arms as she sits back, adjusting her gray-black body suit.

"Name's Sari," she says, extending a hand, "Yours?"

"Iris," she responds, folding her gloved hands on her lap, "And…yes, I'm here to try out."

"Mm-hn. Good luck."

Iris nods, sitting back, Sari sitting back on the couch as more names are called.

The braid of knee-length blonde hair sways about as the tall, handsome young man walks down the hall, adjusting the collar of his blue oxford shirt and grunting to himself.

"Great. Auditions," Zero mutters, "Like Doc could waste our time any more."

"Oh, cheer up," the silver-haired man next to him says, "It's not like-"

"It's not like what, Firelight?", Zero demands of the newest member of his personal Hunter squad, "Like there's better things to do than see which newbie is desperate enough to join the hunters? I was _made_ into this role, so were you. We're the types of people that the Hunters need, not a bunch of…disenfranchised social workers."

"And X was a what…?"

"…hn. Science lab assistant. But he's different."

Firelight nods, clapping a hand on Zero's back.

"I'm sure he is."

He laughs, Zero groaning, and they walk into the elevator.

Iris sighs as another group of two exits the room, walking out of the lobby as they mutter amongst themselves. She folds her hands on her lap, rocking back and forth as she feels Sari staring at her.

"Why are you here, anyways?"

"Me?", Iris asks, "Oh…I was nearly killed during the last outbreak. I want to learn how to defend myself."

"Then take a Tae Bo class," Sari says, leaning back, "You do _not_ look like a combat model."

"I can learn."

Sari groans, turning back to the door…and stands up as the receptionist gestures to them.

"Get up," she says, grabbing Iris's arm, "We're on."

Iris doesn't even have time to ask what she means as the reploid woman drags her through the door…and she finds herself in an open room, rather large and metal plated, a half-circle desk at the other end from them.

She looks over the people sitting there, from a pair of reploids she never saw, to some humans…to a handsome man with dark hair, who's eyes go wide at recognition. Yes, she does recognize him.

X.

"Well," he says, coughing slightly, "Thank you for coming to the try-outs. Please state your names."

"Sari," the silver-haired woman says, "Specialty melee weapons."

"Iris," Iris says, looking nervously between Sari and X…and her cheeks turn bright red when the doors open and a reploid with a long blonde ponytail walks in…who freezes when he sees her there.

_Oh, Christ…Zero. Why did he have to see me?_

"Alright," X says, as Zero sits next to him, "We're going to run you through a combat exercise to see just how you'd handle yourselves in combat. Don't worry, weapons are set to stun but they'll hurt like hell, and they're just drones. So do what you can."

He taps a button, a forcefield appearing around the desk as a table with a small array of weapons rises in front of the two women.

"Alright, Alex," Zero says, "Tell me why Iris is _here_."

X shrugs, propping his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his hand.

"No idea," he says, "But I think she might make the cut."

"_Might?!_", Zero demands, "X, need I remind you that the last time she was even _involved_ with a Hunter mission she was nearly killed!"

"She did survive. We'll see."

Zero groans, sitting back, X stealing a glance at his partner and friend.

_Still dense as Hell. She nearly killed herself going after you, Zero._

He turns back to the raven-haired reploid, as she picks up a bulb-shaped arm cannon and slips it on her right arm.

"How do I use this?"

Sari turns to, a hand on her waist as she ignites a beam sabre.

"Don't tell me," she says, rolling her eyes, "You never used an Arm Cannon? _Why_ are you trying out?"

"Look, don't start preaching to me," Iris says, locking the cannon on her elbow, "Tell me how to operate this damned thing!"

"Trigger's the loop you lock your index finger in," Sari says, smiling faintly, "Middle finger is around the charge trigger. Pull that back to fill the plasma chamber and increase the power level. However, charging the shot takes time, so focus on quick, low powered shots if you get swarmed. The other two buttons are for weapon cycling and power management. If we make the cut, I'll explain the rest."

She nods, hefting up the cannon, pulling with her middle finger and feeling the weapon humming.

"Heads up!"

The room turns into an open field, three bulb-topped, hovering drones rising from the ground, the blisters on their sides opening and revealing sharp-edged rods.

"Tazers," Sari mutters, "Those things will fry you like a knish. Keep away from their range."

"Which is?"

"Three feet."

The drones hum, swarming to them, tazers lighting up as arcs of electricity lash out, barely missing Sari as she leaps into the air, swinging the violet-white blade and bisecting a target.

She turns as the drone explodes, grimacing as the two drones close in on her.

And one explodes, a plasma burst drilling straight through its head. Iris stands there, an uncertain look on her face, one gloved hand resting on the cannon as energy fumes drift from the barrel.

"Good shot!", Sari yells, flipping her blade about and impaling the third drone, "Remember to brace with your feet when you fire."

She closes the blade as the drone explodes, locking the hilt onto her belt.

"B-brace? Why?"

"You see the more experienced Hunters running when they fire because their cannons are cybernetic implants," Sari responds, walking over to her, "Their frame is built to take the recoil and impacts of a cannon. You can't. You can lift, what? 1000? 1500 lbs?"

"Two tons," Iris says, slightly indignant.

"Impressive. But you're not built to take the direct impact just yet," she says, "Old friend of mine was a former Hunter. He explained all of this to me."

"_Impressive knowledge, Ms. Sari,_" Zero says, his voice booming through the field, "_But the exercise isn't over just yet. One more round._"

The field ripples, the field turning into a desert as holes open…and about a dozen humanoid, white-hulled robots rise out, each one sporting an arm cannon.

"I think these are the 'hurts like Hell' ones," Iris says.

"Being rough on them?", X asks.

"Nah," Zero responds, smiling, "The girl is good."

"Iris?"

"Yeah, her to," Zero says, folding his hands on the table, "But that Sari handles a beam sabre like a natural. I'll have to run a background check. She looks like a freelance hunter."

X nods, turning to the graying-haired, balding man next to him.

"Thoughts, Dr. Cain?", he asks.

"I never really good a look at Iris's specifications," Cain responds, "Dr. Cole never released them before she died. So anything Iris can do impresses me nonetheless."

He sits back, folding his arms and furrowing his brow.

"But I'm not sure how suited she is for combat, outside heavy assistance like when she attacked Zero."

"Different circumstances," Zero chimes in, "I killed her brother. Revenge is a powerful motive."

Iris aims and fires, the recoil nearly knocking her off her feet as a return blast grazes her skirt. She grits her teeth at the reactive pain, turning and charging the cannon as Sari charges two drones.

A blast impacts on her left arm, electricity shooting up it as a drone charges her, an energy shield on its arm converting to a hard light blade. She squeaks in surprise, firing, thrown off her feet and to the ground.

The drone explodes, Iris firing at the others, firing from her back with one hand as three more fall, the others bisected as Sari quickly slices them with her sabre.

"Iris!", Sari yells, "Behind you!"

She looks up, rolling up and shaking sand from her hair as another looms over her. She thrusts up her cannon into its midsection, pulling the trigger and shielding her face from the exploding shrapnel, bracing on her knees.

The last one explodes as Sari slices it right down the middle, the huntress closing the sabre and locking it to her belt.

"Good enough?", she demands.

The desert turns into the audition room, Iris dropping the cannon and massaging her left arm.

"Good work," X says, the forcefield dropping, "We'll call you back. Thank you for coming and…well, we'll call you back."

Iris nods, bowing slightly, and wordlessly walks out.

A sphere shaped object ignites in red flame as it enters into the terran atmosphere, a single window glowing with blue light as a shield activates. Flames ignite on the lower part of the ship, lifting it up, slowing its descent as it streaks towards the northern US.

It splashes down near Michigan, in one of the Great Lakes, no one in the area to notice the steam escaping off the alien sphere.

With a reluctant, foreboding hiss, a light outlines a hatch around the sphere's window, the entrance grinding open. There is a tension in the air as a seagull flies over, landing on the edge of the opening and peaking his head in.

And not even able to give out a sqwark of surprise as a taloned black gauntlet darts out and pulls it in, bloody feathers blown out seconds later.

"_Ah…_", a dark, scratchy voice purrs from inside the sphere, "_It's good to be home…_"

Iris shrugs on her fuzzy, white bathrobe, laying her towel over a padded wooden chair in her bedroom. She sighs, tightening the belt, walking to a pine closet and opening it, looking over the arrangement of full body dresses, dress suits, and other arrays of clothing she has had set up, picking out an ankle-length white nightgown and laying it on her bed.

She sits down, crossing her legs, sighing as she looks down at her lap. That…she has no idea, really. No idea why she went in and tried to audition for the Hunters…

_I don't have a chance in Hell,_ she muses, _What did I expect? Zero to pull some strings for me? For them to remember me enough to completely violate their standards?_

She sighs, a small tear running down her right cheek, which she quickly wipes away, lying down on the bed. She closes her eyes, covering her face with her hand, her shoulders shaking.

When someone knocks on the door. She quickly stands, grabbing a pair of gloves from her night table and pulling them on. She walks out of her bedroom, through her living room as she pulls her robe completely closed, unlocking the door and opening it.

She locks eyes with her visitor for a moment, blushing and looking down, swallowing slightly.

"Hello, X," she says.

"Oh…Hi, Iris," he says, burying his hands in his overcoat pockets, "Well…I mean, we usually phone these sort of things, since we can't be everywhere at once…"

"I see," she says, nodding, "I should have known I wouldn't make the cut. Thank you for coming, X."

She closes the door…and he catches it, holding it open.

"Iris," he says, "No, that's not it. I came to tell you _did_ make the cut."

Her mouth hangs open as she freezes in place…and she smiles, shakily, nodding.

"I…I did?"

"Yes. You and Sari both made the cut," he says, "And a few others, to. The training begins tomorrow, so report around…nine o'clock. Alright?"

She smiles, widely, nodding. He steps away, closing the door, walking to the stairs and walking out. And she collapses against the door, tears of joy running down her face.


	3. Starting Path

Chapter 2:

Starting Path

"Alright…explain it to me again."

X sighs as Zero paces around his office, braided tail flapping about, violet eyes narrowed to slits.

"Zero-"

"She has no combat experience," Zero snaps, "No fighting skills we know of, has a habit of going into situations she should not be near in the first place, and her only time in actual combat was _against_ the Maverick Hunters while on a personal vendetta!"

"The vendetta was because of _you_, Zero!", X snaps back, standing up and bracing on the desk, "If you didn't go off half-cocked to fight Colonel Cole, she'd never have gone to the Weapon to begin with."

"I had a mission!"

"You engaged him without prior authorization and because you wanted a duel, jackass. Don't give me that _mission_ crap, because I was on the same mission and the mission was to get to the shuttles as quickly as possible."

He sits back down, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his expensive, cushioned swivel chair.

"Let me explain this to you really slowly," he says, "We don't know what Iris is capable of. Professor Cole burned all the notes before her death and took the specifications with her. We never got a chance to examine Colonel and his body self-detonated when he died. Iris never even takes off a glove so we have no chances to examine her. But using some sort of unknown weapon which just as well could have been a part of her, she very nearly kicked your ass across Repliforce's station until you got a lucky shot and her personality resurfaced."

Zero nods, still pacing.

"Soooo…what are we doing, then?"

"Iris is too unpredictable to let run around without supervision. With Colonel gone, I'm saying you or I should take that role. Considering just how irresponsible and trigger happy you get in a battle, I'm taking the job."

Zero sighs, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Great. Why?"

"You left her there," X explains, "I carried her to the shuttle and brought her back to Earth. I'm _not_ putting her life in your hands. Now, we have to greet the new recruits. Capesh?"

Zero nods, muttering under his breath, and walks out. X smiles to himself, laying his head back on the chair.

"Alright…five new recruits," he mutters, "Two female, three male…just needs basic training, now…"

He gets up, stretching his back, and walks out of the office.

The silver-haired woman waits in the astro-turf laid room, a beam sabre strapped to her belt, pacing around as the entrance door opens. She smiles as Iris walks in, completely out of place in an amber buttoned sweater, a neck-buttoned white shirt underneath, a navy blue ankle-length skirt, and blue-black gloves holding her handbag.

"Iris," Sari says, "Good to seeya."

"Oh. Hello, Sari. I heard you made the cut, as well."

Sari nods, looking her over as Iris walks next to her, fidgeting slightly.

"Are you scarred?"

Iris turns to her, quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Scarred," Sari says, "Are you scarred underneath."

"W-what?!"

"I've never even seen your _hand,_" she explains, "What happened? Did you fall in acid, or were you attacked by a Maverick, or-"

"It's just something I do!", Iris snaps, her body tensing up, "Alright?"

"Ah. I see. Just curious."

She turns to the other door as three male reploids walk in. One large and bulky, another slender, sinewy. Another nondescript, plates of metal obscuring any skin. Basic combat droid, probably upgraded or evolved.

"Sari!"

She turns as a reploid male with silver hair walks in from the larger, double doors, running over to her. She shrieks in surprise, hugging him tightly, clapping him on the back as two others walk in.

"Firelight!", she exclaims, "How the Hell-"

"I'm with the Hunters," he explains, "Just joined up. Zero told me you'd made the cut!"

He turns as Zero and X walk over, nodding to them.

"Guys, this is my sister, Sari," he explains, "She and I were freelance in Europe before heading over here."

"Got it," X responds, "Alright. Everyone please line up."

Firelight backs up to beside the two senior Hunters, Sari taking her place next to Iris.

"Alright, I've got good news and bad news," X announces, "Good news is, you've impressed me, Zero, Firelight and others enough to actually be considered for commissions. The bad news is that you now have to live up to the expectations. What is going to follow is three months of intense, grueling training where we will teach you how to handle yourself in combat against reploids who may be stronger than you and faster than you, and have absolutely no regard for your safety or their own safety. You will be taught to disable, injure, and when necessary, kill. This is not going to be fun but it is going to be the best thing you will do in all your lives. You will be apprenticed to a senior Maverick Hunter who will oversee your training and will monitor your development. Warhammer, Slide, Builder."

The three male reploids snap to attention.

"Follow Firelight and he will lead you to your trainers. Sari."

She looks up.

"Fenrir Squad leader Zero will be your trainer," he says, "Since you've displayed skill with beam sabres, he'll be training you further. Go on."

Sari nods, smiling, following Zero out as the other three follow out Firelight. Iris stands there, eyes closed, as X walks over.

"I'll be your instructor," he says.

Her eyes snap wide open, her breath caught in her throat.

"I…I'm sorry? X, why?"

"I have reasons," he says, "And you've shown multiple talents in combat situations. I'll help find your specialty and hone your skills."

She nods, smiling. He gestures to the black-hued doors at the end of the dome, and leads her through.

"Alright," Zero says, leading Sari through the dimly-lit halls, "Where'd you get your experience?"

"Firelight and I were freelancers before he left for the US," she responds, "We worked in Europe. Usually Austrio-Germany. I learned how to fight pretty much by experience, and mainly with swords and enhanced melee weapons. Never really used many types of cannons, considering they're rather expensive."

"Explains your skill with a beam sabre, then."

He locks on his helmet as they enter a low-ceiling room, his eyes flashing slightly as his armor powers up.

"We're going to start you off with your basic skills," he says, "I'm guessing you never went through basic training."

"Right. Never a need to."

"Wrong," he responds, unlocking the beam sabre handle from his back, holding it at his side, "Basic evasion and striking techniques will save your ass. A lot of Mavericks tend to be former Hunters. So they'll expect the fancy stuff. You've just got one goal for today."

He presses a button, and the sabre ignites into a beam of green-white energy.

"Hit me."

She nods, igniting her sabre, and charges him, leaping through the air as she brings the blade up for an impaling strike…and he effortlessly blocks it.

He jumps back, holding the blade in two hands, and charges her.

There are already three other armored reploids in the room, standing in front of different slots, firing off pistols with loud concussions.

"This is the firing range," he says, "Your aim needs work, so you'll be spending the majority of the next few weeks here. Ever handle a plasma pistol?"

"Brother taught me the basics," she says, "He never gave me a loaded weapon, however."

He nods, leading her to an empty booth, taking a yellow-green plasma pistol and placing it in her hand.

"Standard X-V914 plasma handweapon," he says, "32 blast clip, non charging. Standard backup weapon. Aim for the target, fire, and hit the bullseye. That's all you have to do."

She nods, turning to the metal-plated, standing humanoid target, with a circle on the chest.

"Here."

She tenses as he places a pair of safety goggles on her nose, stepping back from her.

She takes a deep breath, unlocking the safety like Colonel once told her to, squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth.

She pulls the trigger…and screams as the recoil tosses her back, the energy blast flying out and hitting the target's shoulder. She falls back, falling off her feet…and X's arms lock around her waist, holding her against him.

"Never felt the recoil, right?", he asks.

She blushes, deeply, swallowing hard before regaining her footing.

"I know," she says, "You…can let me go."

He nods, unlocking his arms, letting her stand. He stands right behind her, his hands on her hips as she aims, his head right above her shoulder.

"Alright," he says, right into her ear, making her tighten on the inside, "Just aim for the target. Steady your arms. Fire."

She pulls the trigger, her arms jerked up slightly, the shot ringing out and grazing the target's head. She closes her eyes, the recoil having pushed her slightly further back against him, feeling his legs braced against hers, her shoulders pressing against his chest.

"You're throwing off your aim," he says, his hands running up her arms, "Steady your sights. Hold it in place, and relax, just a little…"

His hands wrap around hers, Iris swallowing down her dry throat as she steadies her aim.

She fires…and hits just a little above the target, the blast burning one of the outer circles.

"Getting better," he says, "But you're still a little off."

"I…I see," she says, her voice shaking faintly, "Is it workable?"

He nods, smiling.

The two energy blades crackle as Sari and Zero stare off at each other, sparks flying off their blades and behind their eyes.

"Good technique," he says.

"Thanks. Experience's a good teacher."

She jumps back, twirling her sword and swinging, again, Zero blocking mid-way and sweeping the sword away, thrusting and finding himself blocked by a well-placed strike.

She swings down, Zero falling onto his back, the blade sweeping by where his midsection was as she overswings, turning as he jumps up.

And she screams as his blade passes through her shoulder, the light playing harmlessly off her.

"Automatic settings in this room," he says, "The blades are electromagnetic displays, no plasma or energy given off. Just a nice, harmless wave that reflects off each other."

"Now you tell me."

He chuckles, tapping the side of his helmet.

"You still failed," he says, "We'll see about a rematch. Hey, switchboard? Put be through to X."

X sighs as the device on his belt rings, taking his hands off of Iris's wrists as he takes his communicator.

"What is it?", she asks.

"I'm guessing Zero or Firelight is done," he responds, bringing the communicator up to his ear, "X here. Zero? Alright, how'd she do…ah. I see. Well, how much time? Two months you say…"

Iris listens to X talking with his partner, closing her eyes. Zero…

She grits her teeth, shaking her head. They say if you focus on something, that you can improve your aim.

She steadies her arm, bracing her feet and bending her ankles slightly. She looks at the target, squinting her eyes…

And sees Zero and the Colonel fighting, right before she stopped them.

_Fwam._

The blast hits to the immediate left of the bullseye.

She sees the Colonel scolding her for interfereing.

_Fwam._

Just to the right.

She sees Zero running her brother through.

_Fwam._

Just below.

She sees Zero striking her, remembering the pain as the sword went right through her shoulder, a centimeter from damaging her generator.

_Fwam._

Right above.

She sees him leaving her for dead.

_Fwam._

She sees herself waking up in an infirmary, seeing him nowhere around.

_Fwam._

Almost at the bullseye.

She focuses her eyes, and sees her. Her creator, looking down at her.

_Fwam._

Her creator and her brother, looking at her like some sort of science experiment.

_Fwam._

And sees her creator, hovering over her, and…

_Fwam._

Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Fwam. Click. Click. Click.

X's shaking hand grabs the gun as she keeps pulling the trigger, her breathing shallow as she silently stares ahead.

"Iris…that's enough."

She says nothing, looking at the target. Twenty shots. Each one, directly hitting the bullseye.

She gasps, dropping the gun, backing away slowly as her eyes go wide.

He grabs her shoulders before she can run away, looking into her eyes as she tenses…and collapses against him, her shoulders heaving.

He shushes her as she silently panics, her gloves hands grabbing at his back, her knees buckling under her terror, until she seizes up completely, and collapses, fainted, against him.

Which is when he silently picks her up, and carries her out, giving any questioning Hunters dark looks before they can stop him.


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 3:

Questions and Answers

___________________ 

"How many?"

"Twenty shots, all completely on target. She didn't even realize she did it."

"Damn. I take it she passes marksmanship?"

"Zero, listen to me very carefully. She went into a complete trance. She had no idea she was even doing it."

"Hm…I see. Like a pre-programmed action. This doesn't bode well."

Iris slowly opens her eyes, groaning as something throbs in the back of her head. She reaches over, gripping the metal lining the edges of the infirmary bed, feeling the cold metal under her gloved fingers, reassuring her of the reality she's awoken to.

"G'afternoon, kid."

She looks over, seeing Sari waiting inside the small recovery room, sitting up.

"Whe…what happened?"

"You set a marksmanship record and then passed out," Sari responds, "At least, that's what I understand. X wasn't too open with the details."

She walks over, leaning in and smiling mischievously.

"I think he likes you."

Iris blushes, laughing nervously, folding her arms.

"He's my trainer," she says, "It's only that."

Sari nods, shrugging before leaning back against the wall. She waits as Iris climbs off the table, groaning and massaging her back with her gloved fingers.

"Kid, here."

Iris turns as Sari tosses her handbag over, catching it and quickly opening it.

"Don't worry," Sari says, smirking, "I didn't take any money or anything. Who's the guy?"

Iris frowns, looking at the picture of herself and her brother, her brother in a stoic stance as she smiles for the camera.

"That was my brother. Colonel Cole-"

"_The_ Colonel?", Sari demands, raising an eyebrow, "As in the second in command of Repliforce?"

"Yes. Zero killed him a year ago in battle. I nearly got killed myself when…I went after him."

She replaces the picture in her handbag, closing it and climbing off the bed, steadying her step.

"You had something with Zero, didn't you?"

Iris nods, sighing.

"I…did. I was his friend," she says, "And…I was in love with him, for a time."

"How long'd you known him?"

"Four years," she says, "He saved me from a group of…drunks. I was touring a town with my brother when I was separated from him, and then attacked. Zero saved me before they could hurt me."

"Ah…I heard Zero and the Colonel were kinda like comrades."

"Yes…they respected each other…Zero was always there when Colonel couldn't be. Until the whole war started…"

She chuckles, slightly, leaning against the table.

"The entire war was started because of a disagreement between them. When the Sky Lagoon fell, Colonel wouldn't disarm and go with Zero so they could explain it all. And so the entire war began, because of their God damned pride. Damn it, the Lagoon fell because of a Maverick, not because of Repliforce…they were so focused on each other that I was lucky to get out of there alive."

"Hm. Zero did strike me as a bit on the arrogant side."

"He's earned his arrogance, Sari. He's the best there is…but when a battle starts, he just…forgets everything. Did you know he nearly killed me?"

Sari narrows her eyes, as Iris shakes her head, sighing.

"I went after him when my brother was killed. I…attacked him. I don't remember how…but when I came to, his sword was right through my shoulder, just about to sever my generator. Sari, he nearly _killed_ me."

"I understand."

"I know…and he left me for dead. I thought I was dead, but I went into stasis lock, instead. While Zero went and destroyed Sigma, X rescued me. I awoke after everything was done, and Zero was nowhere near."

"I can understand if the affection just isn't there anymore."

"Yeah…he's trying to be a big brother to me. But I'm not sure."

Sari nods, folding her arms 

"Alright, I see. Time to get going, kid."

She walks out, Iris sighing and shakily walking to the door…

When it opens again, and X stumbles in.

"Hi," he says, "Are you alright?"

She nods, smiling uneasily.

"Yes. Yes, for now. I'm sorry about what happened."

She walks out, brushing by him before he can speak, and disappears down the hall.

Zero taps the button again, looking at the monitor and leaning forward in his chair, the light from the screen the only illumination in the room. The monitor replays the scene of Iris setting a new marksmanship record, firing off twenty perfect shots. Probably have gotten more if the clip wasn't empty.

He watches her shoot, her face blank as X slowly puts down the communicator.

_Right…X and I were talking when Iris went nuts…_

He zooms in the camera, rewinding the scene and slowing the speed.

He watches Iris's face slowly turn completely serious…even though she _was_ blushing when X was guiding her hand. Her face turns stoic, blank, her finger slowly pulling the trigger.

"Odd…computer, what is that?"

"_Most likely camera glare, Commander._"

He nods, sighing and sitting back.

Must be camera glare. He thought, for a moment…that he saw her eyes flash red.

An off-shore geothermal power platform near Asia.

"Hunter 0891 callsign Krackle reporting in," an electric-blue armored reploid says, climbing up a ladder, "Have spotted and pacified two irregulars so far. Reading one last one right ahead. I've sent home Bluestreak and Sapphire. No need for assistance."

"_Really, now?_"

He snaps to his feet, clenching his fist and causing a sword of electromagnetic energy to form.

"Who's there?"

"_Oh, no need for names, Hunter._"

A pair of dark violet boots clap down onto the metal floor, followed by the sound of a powering up weapon.

And Krackle barely has time to register surprise before a bolt of crackling energy strikes him in the chest.

Iris walks down the street, gripping her handbag with the force of a steel vise, walking automatically as she follows the course to her apartment building. She smiles as she sees the building approaching, reaching into her bag for her keys…

And stumbles back as something roars by overhead, people giving her a good leeway…and she watches as X, clad in his silver and blue armor, wings from his shoulders blazing with energy and a crimson gem on his helmet's forehead, lands in front of her.

"I'm impressed," she says, taking out her keys, "What are you doing?"

"Executive privilege," he says, tapping his belt, his armor liquefying and folding into his clothes, "Sorry, but I had to catch up."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to talk. Can I come inside?"

She nods, sighing, and unlocks the door, leading him in.

He empties the cup of the amber liquid, clenching his eyes shut as he stairs across his desk at the picture.

A picture of him, a taller man in a military uniform, and Iris, her arm wrapped around his waist and laying her head on his armored shoulder.

Zero sighs, laying the glass on table, tapping the picture and sitting back in his chair.

"You were an arrogant little bastard when you tried, ya know that?", he says, shaking his head, "So was I…now look at us. One of us is dead, Iris's without a brother…and God knows I'm not the right guy to be there for her."

He folds his arms, putting his feet up on the desk.

"What do you say, Colonel?", he asks, "I know you weren't bitter after the fight. Though what Iris did surprised me…and scared the Hell outta me, to. You ever knew she could create things like that…probably Sigma, though. He enhances his lackeys…"

He shakes his head.

"But Iris would never have served him…no one knew Sigma was involved except the General and Double. And they're dead, to. So we'll never find out about that, huh?"

He rolls his head back, closing his eyes.

"You're really good at espionage, you know that?"

Sari drops down from the corner air duct, squatting down in the corner.

"How long'd you know?"

"For a few minutes," he responds, "You're good. If it wasn't me, no one would have ever noticed you there."

She stands up as he kicks off the desk, the chair rolling back as he stands up. He turns to her, easing off his helmet and holding it at his side.

"Alright," he says, "It's starting to get late, so you're dismissed. We'll go for round two, tomorrow."

"Got it. I'll get you, this time."

She walks out, closing the door behind her as he sits back down.

"What the Hell are we getting ourselves into?", he mutters, shaking his head and sitting back again.

He grabs the half-filled bottle by the picture, filling the glass again.

In his last will and testament, Colonel Cole, second in command of Repliforce, divided his earnings(which were quite impressive) and possessions among two people. First, he gave his collection of weapons and trophies, including a massive collection of stylized beam sabres, to his comrade and opponent Zero. And everything else went to Iris.

So she's never at a loss for money to pay her expenses. She paid a good coin for this three-room apartment, with a nicely-sized master bedroom, a living room/dining room and attached kitchen, and a bathroom. Everything she ever needs to live on her own.

So why did she join the Hunters? Was it to find friends? Was it to be on the other side, for a change? Maybe it was to see if she still felt something for Zero…

And not for the man who's now sitting in her living room as she paces.

"Iris," he says, "I need you to tell me what happened."

"X, I-"

"Alright, first thing," he says, "When I'm not being official, I'm called Alex."

She nods, smiling faintly.

"Alright. Alex," she says, "I…I don't know. I honestly don't know. I just started remembering everything from last year and I…just forgot where I was."

He nods, one hand tapping the armrest of her white leather couch.

"Even before you blacked out, you were doing pretty well with your aim."

She nods, sitting next to him on the couch, staring ahead at the mirror on the opposite wall as he sits, hands folded, not making a motion towards her.

"Iris," he says, "I need to be honest."

"Yes?"

"You have us worried."

She nods, biting her lip.

"I know," she says, "It's when I attacked Zero, right?"

"Yes. We've never seen any technology like that before. You didn't know Sigma was involved, right?"

"No. I didn't know. You were the one who told me.", she says, her lip trembling, "I remember just standing there when he walked into the room…and then I blacked out. I woke up to find him killing me…"

She closes her eyes to stop the tears, hanging her head. His arm wraps around her, holding her against him as she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I never thanked you for saving me.", she chokes.

"You don't need to."

"No…thank you, Alex. I'd be dead, if it wasn't for you."

He smiles, sighing and sitting her back up.

"I have to get going," he says, "It's been a long day, for both of us. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. A little better, at least."

"Alright. Then I'll see you at training, tomorrow. And try not to walk out halfway, alright? You're getting fitted for your armor, tomorrow."

She nods, as he walks to the door.

"I hope you still have my phone number," he says, "Call me if you need me."

He walks out, closing the door behind her. And she sighs, clutching her hand between her breasts.

_Why do I seize up like this around him,_ she asks herself, looking upward, _Is it something with me? Or…no. I never felt like this around Zero…just giddy, around him._

She climbs to her feet, shakily, and walks to her kitchen, finding herself suddenly hungry and a little faint.


	5. Beginning Pangs

Chapter 4:

Beginning Pangs

______________

The blast rings out, nailing the target just to the left of the center target, Iris smiling as the plasma pistol loads in the next round.

"Nice work," X says from behind her, his hands on the sides of her amber sweater, "Just steady off your aim, a little."

She nods, his legs pressing a little against her navy-blue dress.

"Spread your hips, a little," he says into her ear, "It helps you take the recoil. Just keep still, and relax."

She pulls back the trigger, the shot nailing right on the bullseye. X smiles, tightening his hands on his sides.

"That's great," he says, his lips close to her ear.

She gasps as she feels his lips on his ear, his hands massaging her sides, her ankles bending as she slides off one of her shoes.

She fires off another shot, hitting the bullseye as his lips work their way down her neck, his hands wrapping around her waist, working their way up her stomach. She buckles her knees as she drops the gun, one hand taking off her safety goggles.

Her voice is caught in her throat as one hand crosses over her chest, cupping her left sheathed breast, his other hand on one of her own, stroking her delicate fingers, her right arm reaching behind her, running through his hair as she gives off a soft, uncertain gasp.

_Is this what you want?_

She muses over the voice as she turns her head to his, pressing her lips against his, his hand slowly massaging her mound, Iris's hand gripping her right breast, squeezing it before moving to his hand and running her fingers over his knuckles.

_Is this what you truly, truly want?_

Her tongue explores his mouth as she turns to him, his hands wrapping fully around her waist, holding her against him as her hands aggressively grip his head, Iris moaning in sudden, newfound pleasure. She goes limp in his arms, kicking off her other shoe and bending her knee, waving her foot about in the air.

_Well, little doll?_

He slowly ends the kiss, moving his lips over her lower lip, over her chin, tasting her skin as he moves her back against the wall. He kisses her on the neck, nuzzling it, his hands slowly pulling up her skirt, his fingers tracing up her leg.

_Hm? Still haven't given me an answer…_

She gasps, rolling her head back as he slides off her panties, hiking up her skirt as he hungrily, breathlessly kisses her, Iris's hand moving down to his slacks, unbuckling the belt.

_Weeeellllll……?_

"Y…yes.", she whispers.

He pins her against the wall, gripping her legs as he thrusts into her, Iris gasping and slowly smiling, welcoming him with open legs. She wraps her legs around his waist, crying out as he begins moving inside her, slowly and lovingly, kissing her on the lips as pangs of intense pleasure shudder through her body.

"I…Iris," he groans.

"Alex…oh God, Alex…", she whispers back, kissing him back, regaining her footing, bringing him down to the ground as she firmly straddles him. She pushes him down onto his back, beginning to slowly, lovingly ride him, bracing her hands on his chest as his hands grip her waist.

She continues her control of their lovemaking, arching her head back, closing her eyes as rivets of sweat work their way down her face, her gloved hands gripping at his shirt. She cries out as another, intense bolt of pleasure runs through her, her entire form betraying her as she loses herself in the action.

_Having fun, little doll? Enjoying yourself?_

"Yes…oh…oh God, yes…"

_Goooood. Now it's time for me to have some fun._

Iris gasps as her body seizes up, her back arching as she moans, bringing her hand up to her lips as she giggles.

She opens her eyes, her irises tracing themselves in crimson red, her motions becoming swifter and more extreme, her knees pumping as she slides her hand over one of her breasts, moaning as she extends the arm fully, closing her hand into a fist.

Energy gathers, forming into a short, slender blade of crimson energy.

And she thrusts it down into him.

Iris screams as she bolts upright, her hand clenching her chest as her eyes snap wide open in terror. She sits there, in her nightgown, gripping her sheets like a lifeline, sitting alone in the darkness of her apartment at nighttime.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she whimpers, wrapping her arms around her legs. She bites her lip, lying on her side and shaking.

_Why did I dream that…what was that?_

Everything in it felt so real…the touch of his hands, the warmth of his lips. His breath on her neck, his hands on her body. It felt so real…and so good. It felt so right to her. She shakes her head, pulling herself up from the bed.

"Why did I dream that?", she asks, out loud this time, "He would never do that…he'd never take advantage of me like that."

_He did it because you wanted him to._

"I…did. Yes, I did…"

_You wanted him to do that when he guided your aim today. You just wanted his hand to be a little further up. You wanted him to do those things to you ever since you started to hate Zero and ever since he saved you from that station._

She nods, swallowing down her dry throat, lying back on her side.

_You're a naughty little one, aren't you, little doll?_

"Who are you…what are you doing in my head?"

_I'm just a little thing Mommy put in. Don't worry about it. You won't remember a single dirty little thing you've thought._

"B…but…"

She sits up…and her eyes glaze over, as she gasps, and collapses onto the bed. A humming, not like her generator, blares in her ears, Iris moaning loudly at the sudden pain.

She hears a laughing in the back of her mind, clenching her eyes shut as she hugs one of her pillows…and she remembers nothing of this when she wakes up, hours and hours later.

A small, nacelled craft lands in an open bay atop MHHQ, Krackle climbing out and working a crick from the back of his neck.

"Krackle!"

He turns, seeing Firelight and Zero walking to him, and quickly salutes to the two.

"Hunter first-class Krackle reporting," he says, "All Mavericks aboard the platform have been eliminated."

"Good. We lost contact with you. We need to know why," Firelight says.

Krackle nods, taking off his helmet, shaking out his thick-strand blonde hair.

"The last Maverick attacked me with a static charge weapon," he says, "It, unfortunately, fried my communication systems. But my armor absorbed the major damage and I destroyed him."

Zero nods, nodding to Firelight.

"Alright, that explains that," he says, "Firelight will debrief you. I take it you've heard the latest news?"

"…no, Commander."

"We've got new trainees," Zero explains, "There's new faces around, so don't give it a second thought. Some of them need more help for others, so stick around just in case. Dismissed."

Krackle salutes again, and Firelight leads him out, before Zero heads to the opposite door leading to the training facilities.

X looks up from the latest statistic report as the door opens, and smiles. Iris is standing there, in a green dress-suit and gray turtleneck sweater, gray-white gloves folded in front of her.

"Iris, you're early," he says, "Sleep well?"

She chokes, blushing slightly, and smiles shakily.

"Yes. Fine," she says, "What is on the schedule for today?"

"I'm going to continue your marksmanship training," he says, "If you do well enough, we can move onto advanced skills."

He stands up, craning and cracking his neck, walking over to her.

"So, ready to begin?", he asks.

She nods, smiling shakily, as he walks to the door.

"Alex?"

He turns, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Iris?"

"I…wanted to know if you were doing anything after your shift, today," she says, walking over.

He smiles, nodding, leaning over to her. She breathes, nervously, biting her lip as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?", he asks, "What do you want to do?"

_You want him to kiss you, hug you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear, maybe screw your brains out on his desk. My, my. Some of these thoughts are absolutely filthy!_

"I…don't know," she says, "I thought about going out for dinner."

He nods, smiling.

"Alright," he says, "I'd love to."

"You…would?"

"Sure.", he says, "We'll decide where, later. Now we've got training to get to."

He opens the door, taking her arm, and walks her out.

Zero unhooks his beam sabre as he makes a gesture, the open-domed room changing into a darkened cave as the holograph projectors come on-line.

"I hope you don't mind if I came here early," Sari says, leaning in one of the shadows, "But I needed to get fitted for my costume beforehand."

She steps out, the crimson armor on her shoulders glistening in the dim light. Her armor is sectioned, white at the joined, red and formfitting at her chest, stomach, legs and arms, her collar fitting to her neck and covering a chin and up to her ears, her hair tied back into a ponytail going down to her waist.

She gestures, a shield folding out of her right forearm as she ignites her beam weapon.

"Ready for a round or two?", she asks, grinning, flashing her eyes.

He smiles, igniting his sword, falling back into a fighting stance as she falls back to a one-handed stance.

"Nice armor," he says, "Who's your tailor?"

"I got Will to design it," she says, "_Hi-yaaa!_"

She leaps forward, bringing up her shield to block his attack and swinging down, Zero twisting his sword to block her blade. He jumps back, thrusting forward, Sari batting it down slicing.

He ducks, thrusting up and rolling as she blocks, kicking out and locking around her leg. She thrusts down, jabbing his left arm and making him growl in pain, twisting his legs and bringing her down.

He jumps to his feet as she kicks up, nailing him on the chin as she flips up onto her feet. She reignites her beam sabre, swinging at his mid section, Zero blocking with his still-usable right arm, swinging up and knocking her blade back.

She thrusts and parries, him returning, the two dueling for almost an hour as sparks crackle from the colliding weapons. Until, finally, she lunges at him, thrusting with both hands…and he ducks down, thrusting up and striking both of her hands, swinging and striking her in the midsection. They stand there, breathing heavily, rivets of sweat dropping down their face, as they turn to each other.

She kicks up her sword, grabbing it and igniting it again.

"You actually hit me," he says, "Not bad. But you still lost."

"Third time's a charm," she growls, ignitting the sword, and yells, lunging at him again.

He returns the attack, and they continue. Again. And again. And again.

Iris lays the gun down on the counter, looking out over the range and seeing the small pockmark of hits near the center target. She sighs, feeling his hand gripping her shoulder.

"Nice work," he says, "One more day of training and you'll be ready to move on."

She nods, silently,bracing her hands on the counter as he removes the safety goggles.

"Well," he says, "Let's get your armor."

She nods, again, as he reaches out and takes her hand, snapping her back to reality.

"You alright?", he asks.

"Y-yes. Fine.", she says. She remembers that he was helping her again, with the targeting practice. Holding his hands on her waist, bracing himself behind her for most of the time. Then, for some reason, he stepped aside…probably because she finally got the form down.

No…he wasn't reading anything from her, not like she was…

Besides, there are other Hunters in the room. He can't do anything here, not without…

"C'mon," he says, "Let's go."

She nods, shakily, and follows him out.

X is standing outside the small room as she unbuttons her jacket, sliding it onto the hook as she looks over her armor.

_Ooo…just want to call him in and show off right now, don't you?_

She shakes her head, gritting her teeth.

"Stop it," she whispers.

_Why? He's the first one you ever wanted to even take off your gloves around, huh? Personally, I've swung the other way. I'd nail Sari the first moment I could. She's honestly got the nicest tits I've ever seen, reploid or human. Aside from yours, little dearie._

She shakes her head again, looking up and sighing.

"Who are you?", she asks.

_Just another little mind in your head. Don't worry. Play it safe and you'll never have to deal with me._

She groans, taking off her shoes and unzipping the side of her dress.

_I'll leave you to get yourself ready, lovie. I'll be around._

X paces around outside the dressing room, arms folded.

He turns as the door opens…and swallows. Hard.

Iris is standing there, in a dark, navy blue armor. The armor is a carbon-rubber suit, form fitting, covering her entire body and the collar stretching up to her chin, almost covering her ears. Lines run down the entire length, thick, protruding tubes that add more armor protection, from the swimsuit-like central torso piece, down the legs and arms, ending only at the knee-high boots and the gloves.

And showing him that she has to have the most incredible body he's ever seen. Slender, perfect, and slightly toned, concealed under the form-fitting armor but hinted at perfectly.

She nervously smiles, taking the belt in her left hand and wrapping it around her waist, locking it in place.

"I forgot to put on the belt beforehand," she says, "So…what do you think?"

He folds his arms, smiling nervously.

"I…think it looks pretty good," he says, "You look fine."

_My God…Zero, do you even know what you're missing?_

She blushes, looking down, folding her hands in front of her. She stretches out her padded shoulders, clapping her hands together.

"Alright," she says, "I should change out. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No. No, not right now," he says, "I'll be out here."

She steps back through the door, and closes it, as he falls back against the wall.

Iris steadies her breath as she leans against the door, closing her eyes.

_I feel so naked in this suit…but why didn't I around him?_

Probably because you want to be naked around him, ne?

She grimaces, groaning.

"Not you again."

_Oh…I feel insulted. But I know you're just so ready to go riding with him, aren't you?_

"Just…shut up," she growls through gritted teeth, "Leave me alone."

_I'm not doing any harm. I'm just offering sideline commentary._

"Just…stop this!"

She turns as someone knocks on the door, the door quickly forcing itself open.

"Iris?", X asks, "You were shouting."

"It's…nothing," she says, "I need to change."

He nods, hesitantly, reading something on her face. He backs away, closing the door. She sits on one of the benches, looking across the small room at the full-sized mirror.

_He was blushing when you were in this suit. But I'll leave you alone, for now. I'll let you figure that out on your own._

She gasps as the feeling leaves her mind with a chuckle, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She shakily climbs to her feet, taking her clothes, and begins to redress.

_I have an hour to kill until he can leave…meaning I have time to simply wander around, get familiar with the headquarters…_

"Hey! Kid!"

She turns, and smiles slightly as she sees Sari careening down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"You still have your costume," Iris says, "It looks good."

"Yeah. Came _this_ close to beating Zero, to. Bugger's too good for his own good, if ya ask me."

She folds her arms, looking her over.

"You do alright, today?", she asks.

"Yes. Fine.", Iris responds, "I'm going to tour the headquarters until Alex's shift is o-"

"Wait up. Who's Alex?"

"X."

"Waiting until his shift is over?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sari smiles, wickedly.

"You've got a date with your trainer, don't you?"

Iris's face turns bright, beat-red, her hands clenching.

"I…don't!", she quickly protests, "He's…just meeting me for dinner."

"Riiight. I'm sure he is."

She walks by, patting her on the seat.

"You two have fun.", she says, and walks off. Iris stands there, aghast, clenching a fist…and squeaking in surprise as a ball of crimson energy gathers around it.

"W…what is this?", she asks herself, calming herself, the energy dissipating.

She closes her eyes, standing there for a long while. And snaps back to attention as a reploid in electric-blue armor bumps by her, muttering an apology before walking off.

The stars are shining above them as X and Iris walk, side by side, down the well-lit street, X giving glances to her as she walks along, lost in her own thought.

"Are you alright?", he asks, "You seemed a little lost."

She smiles, looking up at the stars. He took her to a nice, local restaurant. Paid for the meal, talked with her. He was good company.

"I'm fine," she says, "I…just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah…I know how you feel."

He sighs, burying a hand in his pocket.

"I'm always around if you need to talk, you know," he says, "Me and Zero."

"Yes…I know."

They reach the door to her apartment building, the two standing there for a long moment.

"I'd better get going," he says, "I have a few missions to debrief and some files to look over."

He reaches out, taking her gloved hand in his own.

"Alright," she says, "Good night."

She leans over, brushing her lips against his.

X freezes as she does this, smiling faintly as he gently returns the kiss.

She smiles, warmly, walking through the doorway, closing it behind her.

"How many regulations did I just break?", he asks, out loud…and shrugs, chuckling.

"Does it matter?", he responds to himself, and walks back in the direction to the HQ.

Many hours later, the dead of night.

Krackle's eyes are glazed over orbs as he works on the computers, hacking files with the skill of a master. File after file of high ranking hunters appears on the large screen, copied into the experience Hunter's memory.

"Someone's being bad, isn't he?", a female voice sing-songs.

He turns, eyes glazing blue as he stands up, a sword of electricity forming on his hand.

"Who is there?", he slowly asks, "Show yourself."

Out of the shadows steps a blue, slender boot-clad foot. A scarlet-red eye locks onto him, a thin eyebrow cocking down.

He steps back as he feels the sheer destructive force given off by the new arrival, the blue clad woman smiling, extending a delicate hand and forming a sword of pure, crimson energy.

She laughs, cocking a leg and standing seductively, smiling toothily as she places her left hand at her breast, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me," she says, "What was it that impressed you the most? My delicate beauty, or the energy manipulation powers I have at my command? They say I could best even Sigma in a straight battle. Too bad he's drifting in oh so many parts in space. I'll never get the chance to test that assumption."

She walks out completely from the shadows, as he backs against the computer, a gesture from her sending out a bolt of energy and smashing the controls.

He opens his mouth, his breath caught in his throat as she reveals herself from the shadows, taking a good look at her face.

"Y…you're-"

"Same body. Wrong woman," she says, smiling darkly, "Call me Crimson."

And with that, she attacks.


	6. Right Foot Off

Chapter 5

Right Foot Off

_____________ 

Zero grimaces as he walks into the room, walking next to a stock-still Professor George Cain.

"Hey," he says, catching the elder scientist's attention, "What the Hell is _that?_"

"It was Krackle," Cain says, as the Hunters present snip the wires, easing down the brutalized husk that was one of their own, "Let me see…he's not dead, from what we can tell."

Zero's eyes go slightly wide, turning to the nearly irrecognizable body.

"How?"

"Generator connectors and the CPU were untouched," Cain explains, "From what we can tell, each of his joints were fused, his limbs either melted or disabled, and his left arm was ripped off and he was hung from the ceiling by the wires."

"Wires?"

"Internal wires inside his left arm. The assailant ripped them out and strung him up. Whoever did this was strong, though. The wounds were all done by physical strength, with some thermal patterns, but mainly just for an after-affect."

He walks over as the hunters lay Krackle down on a stretcher, Cain taking out a small scanning device and running it over the Hunter.

"Hm…this is odd."

"What is?", Zero asks, walking over.

"The readings on Krackle…he's a Maverick."

Iris groans as she lifts her head from the pillow, laying on her side as she draws the covers around her.

"Sleep…", she moans, "Just let me sleep…"

She opens an eye, roaming her gaze over her night table…and sees the flashing numbers on her alarm clock. Which are telling her she's overslept. By two hours.

With a yelp of surprise, she jumps up, throwing off the covers as she climbs off the bed…and groans, crying out in pain as her entire body protests in response.

"Hah," she mutters, "How did I get so sore?"

She arches her back, gasping as the pain snaps for a moment, before reverting to a dull throb, stretching out her arms and kicking out her legs, rolling her head as she walks by her full-length mirror by the bedroom door…

And stops, backing up, when she sees tears all over the sleaves and waist of her ankle-length white nightgown. The tears are random, but thin and many…like someone did them in a fit.

Like _she_ did them in a fit.

"How did _that_ happen?", she asks herself, looking over her right sleeve.

She gives it a moment's more thought, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

"It is confirmed. Krackle has been compromised."

The cloaked figure groans, holding his head as the hunched-back, red eyes reploid reports to him, fidgetting as his commander paces about.

"_How much data did he send us?_"

"Low level hunters for the most part, Commander. Although he did send us interesting information on the newest recruits. Is that acceptable?"

"_His…job…was to send us critical information on the Hunter Commanders. He was supposed to send us information on Luckout, Prism, Zero, Megaman X. Those people. I want to know who compromised him and I want that fucker's head on a pole. Do you understand?_"

The hunched reploid nods, backing away…and nearly tripping over the mounted swivel chair, bowing and hurrying out of the dimly lit room.

The cloaked man sighs, walking over to the wall mounted computer/communications system, tossing back his hood as he grabs the object mounted on it.

He slides back his wild black hair…and slides on the front slitted, royal purple helmet.

"_This is Vile,_" he says, tapping a button on the console, "_We have a problem._"

It's already noon by the time Iris runs into MHHQ, her overcoat over her black sweater and grey skirt, her gloves tightly holding onto bag as she calms herself and walks past the reception desk.

_Why did I even oversleep? I went to bed almost the moment I got home._

_Who knows? Maybe you sleepwalk._

She freezes in midstep at the sound of the familiar, chuckling voice, gritting her teeth and walking to the elevator.

Zero paces around the office as X sits in his chair, feet up on the desk as he watches the crimson armored hunter, his braid flapping about.

"Do you ever take off your armor?"

Zero cocks his head in his friend's direction, folding his arms.

"Why you ask?"

"No reason. I've just never seen you around her in anything but your armor."

"I'm not that quick a changer. Besides, my armor's pretty snug, so I can't fit my clothing under it like you can."

He resumes his pacing, X sitting back.

"Still curious about Krackle, huh?"

"Bet your ass I am," Zero responds, "We lost contact with him. Something has to have happened then. That last maverick has to be alive."

"Or it could have infected him. Krackle's electric sword is the perfect transmission device. I've been trying to get him to use a beam sabre for years."

"You're worrying too little, X."

"And you're worrying too much," he responds, cradling his head with his hands, "Sit back, relax. Wait for Dr. Cain to finish his examination and focus on something else. That's how I work."

Zero levels a gaze at him, grimacing.

"Not all of us can slack off all the time," he says, and turns as the door to the office opens, "I'll leave you two alone."

He storms out, Iris stepping out of the way.

"What's wrong with Zero?", she asks.

"He's under stress," X responds, "We found a Hunter strung up from the ceiling by his own internal wiring this morning. Beaten, burned, basically completely totaled except for his CPU and his generator."

"My…God," she whispers, "What happened?"

"We don't know. We only know that the attacker was strong…and possibly on our side," X says, standing, "The Hunter who was attacked was infected with the Maverick Virus."

She nods, folding her hands in front of her.

"Well, let's get to training," he says, "Alright…"

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"About last night…", she says, and sighs, "We need to talk."

He sighs, nodding, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I…think I may have feelings for you," she says, "Not just anger at Zero. But genuine, real…"

"I know," he responds, "Same here. But we shouldn't let this interfere with your training. If necessary, I'll assign you a new mentor."

"But…how many rules are we breaking?"

He smiles, widely, cupping her chin and bringing her up to face him.

"I'm the head of the Maverick Hunters," he responds, "I can break whatever rules I want."

She laughs, throwing her arms around his shoulders, tightly hugging him. He chokes as she does this, caught by surprise and wrapping his arms around her. She sighs, resting her chin on his shoulder, as one of his hands run up and down her back.

"Let's get going," he says, "Dinner, tonight?"

"I'm…going to be busy," she says, lifting her head from his shoulder, "I have things to do."

He nods, taking his arms from her, and leads her out.

The silver-clad fist slams into the wall, embedding up into the crimson forearm guard, cracking the concrete and sending cracks spiderwebbing throughout the wall.

The other Hunters and trainees scurry away, not even meeting Zero's gaze as he stands there, slowly grinding his teeth and closing his eyes.

He rips his hand out of the wall, bits of ground stone falling from his fingers as he strides down the hall.

_God damn slacker,_ he thinks to himself, _Just go around, making goo-goo eyes with Iris-IRIS of all people-and he expects me to not worry? We have a maverick in the base, X. What the Hell do you think I'm supposed to do?_

He grumbles to himself, marching down the hall, eyes narrowed to slits as his anger gestates in the back of his mind.

_Why the Hell am I angry about him and Iris?_

It's not like he has feelings for her outside of pity. She lost her brother and she was nearly killed, so he has sympathy for her. But that doesn't mean she's cut out to be a Hunter.

He stops, leaning against the wall, sighing and holding his head in his hand.

He mutters to himself, and continues on his way to the training grounds.

An insectoid reploid scurries along the corridors, avoiding the other Hunters by climbing up the walls and ceilings and walking along them.

"Got a hall pass?"

It stops, falling off the ceiling and onto the floor, rubbing its head as it looks up, and sees a chameleon-esque reploid standing on the ceiling, arms folded.

"_Ehheh? Huh?_"

"Hunter 3rd class, codename Lightbend," he says, flipping effortlessly off the ceiling and onto the floor, swishing his tail behind him, "Call me Frank. You look lost, kid."

"_Excuse me. Name is Chipper, and I am from Tokyo Base 2 on my way to look for Commander X. Can you know where I can find him?_"

"X's prob'ly in the training grounds with his apprentice. I'll take ya there. Why you anxious to see him, anyways?"

"_We have problems at Base 2 to ask him about. Someone named Storm Eagle. You know?_"

Lightbend grimaces, nodding.

"Follow me," he says, hauling Chipper up to the ceiling, and the two run off down the hall.

Iris walks out of the changing room in her body armor, X already in his basic, blue body armor, _sans_ helmet.

"Alright, ready," she says, "What do we do today?"

"You could use a rest from marksmanship," he responds, "We're focusing on self-defense, today."

He stands across from her, pulling one foot back and getting into a fighting stance, as she nervously fidgets.

"I'm going to attack you," he says, "And you're going to stop me. Are we clear?"

"Y…yes. Clear," she responds.

He nods, narrowing his eye, and steps forward, punching.

She instinctually grabs the wrist, her other hand grabbing his shoulder and her leg sweeping him out by the knees.

There is a rather surprised expression on his face as she unceremoniously deposits him to the ground, grunting as his shoulders crack the stone/cement floor.

"Alright…that was new," he says, "I thought you've had no training."

"Luck, I guess," she responds, extending her hand.

He takes her hand, smiling…and his other hand grabs her ankle, pulling it out from under her as he jumps on top of her, pinning her wrists to the ground.

"What you don't have is common sense," he says, seeing the momentary fear in her eyes, "_Never_ help your opponent up. Mavericks aren't gentlemen."

She nods, a part of her right eye flashing red…

And she brings her knee right between his legs, X's eyes going wide and his grip going slack.

She smiles, darkly, grabbing his shoulder and placing her other foot at his abdomen, tossing him off of her and onto his back as she quickly stands, pinning him and straddling him.

"Good enough?", she asks, smiling.

He grimaces, nodding, as she leans forward.

"Now I know why you have so many female recruits," she purrs, "Self defense must be a popular course."

She increases the power of her grip, X gritting his teeth, trying to pry himself free.

"Alright, Iris," he says, smirking, "That's enough. Let me go."

She licks her lips, leaning in, hovering her lips over his.

"_Iris isn't here anymore_," she whispers, and slowly, sensually kisses him.

He closes his eyes, trying to fight the feeling that something's wrong, something is _very very wrong,_ feeling her tongue tracing his teeth, her body moving against his.

He groans, feeling her legs sliding against his, her grip like solid reinforced steel around his wrists. She smiles, her teeth digging into his lips, making him wince, clenching his hands into fists and tensing his muscles…

"Hey hey hey! Chipper, get the camera, 'cause we just found our Christmas Card photo!"

Iris blinks, quickly letting go, X pulling her off as he sits up. She sits there, shaking, wrapping her arms around herself as X stands.

"Frank," he says, "What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt the tender moment, Chief," he responds, "Meet Chipper, from Tokyo. Says they've been having a problem with some joker named Storm Eagle."

X nods, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Iris, we'll talk later."

She nods, saying nothing, as he walks out with the two other Hunters.

And she simply sits there, for a while longer.

"What's happening to me?"


End file.
